Défaillance
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Anya se sent mal : elle doute de tout, jusqu'à de sa propre existence. Jeremiah pourra-t-il la sauver d'elle-même?
1. Chapitre 1 : La fille qui ne savait pas

**Titre :** Défaillance

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** A voir.

**Rating :** -18 ans ( je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller : peut-être jusque rien, mais sait-on jamais )

**Résumé :** Anya se sent mal : elle doute de tout, jusqu'à de sa propre existence. Jeremiah pourra-t-il la sauver d'elle-même?

**Notes d'auteur :** Anya est juste trop mignonne ! Et... j'ai donc voulu écrire sur elle. L'histoire se passe après la mort de Lelouch, mais commence avant la toute fin : je voulais commencer par le début de l'histoire entre Anya et Jeremiah. J'aime ces deux personnages. Par contre, je ne vous garantis ni d'écrire bien, ni même de respecter la personnalité des personnages, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ! Je ferai juste de mon mieux.  
Par contre, une chose : si je sens que personne ne s'intéresse à l'histoire, il y a de grandes chances que je l'abandonne. Alors si vous lisez et que vous voulez une suite, commentez, s'il-vous-plait : je ne veux pas avoir à écrire pour rien - pour personne !

* * *

**Défaillance**

**Chapitre 1 : La fille qui ne savait pas**

La science était observationnelle ; les souvenirs étaient vagues... Mais puisque la science qu'elle apprenait ferait toujours partie du passé, Anya doutait en la science qu'elle croyait vraie, parce qu'elle doutait du temps où elle croyait avoir appris les informations qui la constituaient encore.

Anya n'était pas stupide, loin de là ! mais elle oubliait. Elle oubliait constamment ce qu'elle apprenait, les gens qu'elle avait connu et qu'elle ne côtoyait déjà plus... elle ne se souvenait pas même de ses parents ! En fait... en avait-elle seulement en premier lieu? Elle portait le nom des Alstreim, mais elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qu'elle-même qui portait ce nom, et en réalité, elle n'avait même jamais rien fait pour connaître ses parents. Elle le savait alors même qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en sa mémoire, parce que c'était justement du fait du peu de confiance qu'elle y accordait qu'elle ne tenterait jamais rien pour savoir ce qu'elle oublierait pas la suite. Elle ne voulait pas de déception, et elle avait peur...

Jeremiah Gottwald - cet homme qu'elle connaissait de sa simple réputation - lui avait dit qu'elle était sous l'effet de ce qu'il avait appelé "Geass"... Il lui avait dit qu'il l'en avait libérée, mais rien n'avait changé pour elle. Elle ne ressentait rien d'inhabituel, ne se souvenait de rien, et regrettait qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Maintenant, elle était seule, sans rien ni personne, et condamnée à vivre une vie d'oubli constant et répétitif...

C'est pourquoi elle était seule, en ce jour froid et pluvieux, assise sur un banc, le regard vide. Elle était ennuyée, mais elle ne le montrait pas : sur son visage ne pouvait se lire qu'une indifférence presque inhumaine. Elle avait froid, mais là encore, elle ne montrait rien. A par rester sur ce banc, elle ne savait pas quoi faire : elle n'avait rien. Elle aurait eut Gino si il était resté lui-même, _mais Gino_ - elle se refusait à y penser. Alors elle ne pensait à rien. Et elle attendit...

* * *

Lorsque Jeremiah parcourut les rues de la ville, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver la gosse. Probablement ne lui aurait-il pas même prêter attention si il n'avait pas été curieux par celle que les gens lui prêtaient, eux-même quelque peu curieux. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas devant elle pour la contempler, non ! ils se contentaient juste de tourner la tête dans sa direction et de la regarder tout en passant leur chemin. Après tout, elle avait l'air d'une statue ; c'était assez déconcertant. Personne ne l'aurait remarqué - si ce n'était pour son apparence - si il ne faisait pas un tel temps, mais avec une pluie et un vent qui promettaient la tempête, personne ne se risquait à s'attarder à l'extérieur ! Même les sans-abris se terraient dans des coins étroits qui leur étaient sûr ! Alors forcément, avec la gosse qui ne semblait se souciait de rien, qui ne semblait pas même vouloir se protéger du temps, tout le monde était curieux, voir même moqueur.

Ca n'aurait pas du être son problème, mais Jeremiah n'était certainement pas un homme à abandonner un enfant seul dans la rue, surtout au vu de la responsabilité qu'il avait vis-à-vis du-dit enfant ! Bon, à dire vrai, la gosse n'était pas vraiment une enfant : elle était plutôt une ado', même si, de par son apparence si jeune et si délicate, on aurait pu en douter. Et... Jeremiah n'était pas non plus responsable, de quelque manière que ce soit, d'elle. Mais... il se sentait quand même responsable. Alors il s'approcha d'elle.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? lança-t-il avec un sourire typique.

- Il pleut.

A dire vrai, Jeremiah ne s'attendait pas à une réponse : la gosse n'avait même pas levée les yeux vers lui ! Mais il était quand même content. Son sourire s'aggrandit.

- Et il fait froid, continua-t-elle, impassible.

- Ah, ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Si tu as froid, pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas?

- Je... ne sais pas où aller.

Cette réponse fit perdre le sourire à Jeremiah. Il avait bien sûr décelé l'hésitation dans la réponse de la gosse, mais il en doutait néanmoins : après tout, elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

- Bien, jusqu'à que tu saches où aller, que dirais-tu de venir chez moi? demanda-t-il en douceur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- ... Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Eh bien... je ne serais pas un homme si j'abandonnais une fillette à son sort.

- Je ne suis pas une fillette : j'ai quinze ans.

Il soupira.

- Aucune importance. Viens avec moi. Avec un froid pareil et une tempête qui se prépare, tu ne devrais pas restée ici.

La gosse - qui s'agissait d'Anya - hésita. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de cet homme : elle n'avait juste pas confiance en lui. Elle n'était plus sûre en qui donner sa confiance... Alors elle répondit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique pour ne pas être encore plus déçue qu'elle ne l'était alors :

- Non.

De toute façon, elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas envie de marcher... Et il faisait froid. Et puis... Jeremiah était très grand -_ comme Gino_ ! Et les hommes grands n'étaient pas des hommes de confiance - _sauf Gino_.

Il faisait vraiment froid. Cependant, elle ne tremblait pas...

- Désolé, mais je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Tu viens avec moi.

Anya ne répondit pas, ne bougea même pas. Elle continuait juste à le regarder, impassible, comme insensible au temps et à tout ce qui l'entourait... Alors Jeremiah poussa un lourd soupir et, rapidement, la souleva dans ses bras, un bras sous les genoux, un autre sous les épaules. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile : même si elle n'en montrait rien, Anya était trop épuisée pour se débattre. Il se fit note à quel point elle était légère...

Elle le regarda avec un étonnement qui l'aurait fait rire si il n'avait que ça à faire, mais très franchement, il devait se presser à rentrer chez lui. Une tempête se préparait, et il pleuvait énormément !

Jeremiah ne se soucia pas des gens qui les regardaient : il se pressa juste à rentrer chez lui, dans sa ferme. Avec une Anya qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

Lorsque Anya ouvrit les yeux, elle crut d'abord être morte. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi, mais elle savait que c'était de toute façon ce qu'elle voulait. Vivre faisait mal...

Elle eut peine à s'habituer à la lumière, mais une fois fait, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua d'abord qu'elle était dans une chambre ; elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle n'était pas dans une chambre qu'elle connaissait. Ou peut-être qu'elle la connaissait mais qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir? Parlant de souvenir... elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, en fait ! De Gino, de la condamnation, puis de Zero tuant Lelouch Vi Britannia, puis de sa libération et de la libération de tous les autres prisonniers ; mais ensuite... plus rien. Le vide.

Et elle prit conscience qu'elle était en danger, parce qu'_elle ne savait pas_. Elle paniqua ; sa respiration se bloqua, et elle eut le besoin de sortir d'ici. Où était-elle? Que faisait-elle là? Comment était-elle arrivé là en premier lieu? Des tas de questions venaient à elle, et bien que ça ne lui était pas nouveau, que c'était même une habitude ! elle eut envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. S'enfuir où? Elle n'en savait rien. Fuir quoi? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait peur, terriblement peur...

Mais le lit était confortable, aussi... La couette était chaude, et il y avait une odeur agréable, rassurante. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette odeur, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle l'aimait, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, aussi rapidement que sa respiration s'était bloquée, elle pu inspirer et expirer de nouveau normalement, comme si son angoisse ne s'était jamais manifestée. Elle connaissait cette odeur...

Soudain, comme si inconsciemment alerté par le réveil d'Anya, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir : Jeremiah Gottwald. Elle recula instinctivement, collant son dos au mur à défaut de ne pouvoir s'enfuir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme : sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait un peu peur de lui. Il lui apparaissait comme une menace, et il était grand. Les hommes étaient souvent grands ; Anya n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes grands : pour elle, ils étaient synonymes de danger. Et elle ne pouvait pas même expliquer pourquoi. Ça avait juste toujours été comme ça, mais "toujours" ne signifiait pas grand chose, pour Anya, si on prenait en considération jusqu'où sa mémoire la menait.

- Oh, tu es réveillée !

- Où suis-je?

- Chez moi, dans ma ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

Anya secoua la tête. Jeremiah était quelque peu surpris ; il décida que ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ça.

- Bien, je suppose que tu étais trop fatiguée... Je t'ai emmenée ici : tu refusais de venir, alors je t'ai un peu forcée la main. Et je pense avoir bien fait puisque tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras.

Anya ne s'en souvenait pas, alors pour cette fois, pour calmer sa panique, elle mit son oubli sur le compte de la fatigue, comme le fit Jeremiah. Et... assimilant les informations, elle remarqua en plus deux choses : d'abord, ses cheveux étaient détachés ; ensuite, elle ne portait plus la chemise des prisonniers, mais plutôt une autre chemise, blanche également, mais plus grande et plus confortable.

- Tu m'as changée.

- Hm?

- Mes vêtements.

Prenant conscience de ce que disait Anya, et sans remarquer l'indifférence de cette dernière qui n'émettait en fait qu'une simple constatation et non un reproche, Jeremiah s'empourpra, gêné et quelque peu honteux. Anya décida qu'il simulait son embarras...

Il s'empressa de se défendre :

- Oh ! Oui, désolé, je n'ai pas regardé, hein ! Enfin, si ; mais je ne suis pas un pervers ni un pédophile, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

- Merci... Tu aurais du me laisser là-bas.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Mais nous n'aurons pas cette conversation : tu as besoin de te reposer. Je resterai à tes côtés.

- Non.

Si Jeremiah était surpris ou blasé, il n'en montra rien. La gosse ne l'ennuyait pas vraiment : il la trouvait juste... déconcertante, intrigante. Comme si elle avait le contrôle sur tout, sur elle-même, et sur les autres... Mais Jeremiah n'était pas stupide : il savait que l'indifférence d'Anya était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait trouvé pour se protéger et du monde qui lui était extérieur, et d'elle-même.

Parce qu'enfin... ce n'était pas normal pour une gosse de son âge d'avoir une personnalité aussi désintéressée, n'est-ce pas? Et même sans prendre son âge en compte, ce n'était pas normal tout court.

- Je veux partir, dit Anya, impassible.

- Tu pourras partir quand tu te seras reposée.

C'était un mensonge, Jeremiah le savait. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. Je dois partir.

- Et pour aller où?

- Je...

C'était vrai : pour aller où? Pour aller où !? Où était sa place, où avait-elle un "chez elle"? Et que faire? Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Elle était juste là, sans passé, sans avenir, et avec un présent qu'elle ne contrôlait même pas. Maintenant qu'elle n'appartenait plus à l'armée... maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de rôle, plus de place... que faire? Où aller? Elle n'était plus rien, n'avait plus personne... elle était juste seule. Seule avec une mémoire défaillante...

- Je...

Et Jeremiah n'était pas stupide. Alors, avec un sourire si chaleureux qu'il rappelait Gino à Anya, Jeremiah lui dit :

- Ecoute, je vis seul, et je t'ai forcée à venir ici. Tu ne dérangeras personne, et tu ne me déranges pas non plus. C'était mon choix de t'emmener ici, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

- ...

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre parce qu'Anya ne _savait pas_ quoi répondre. D'un côté, elle voulait partir, mais d'un autre côté... elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Et... elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance en cet homme. Elle était bien sûr capable de se défendre ! mais on était jamais trop prudent : elle n'avait pas confiance aux gens. _Sauf en Gino_. Mais Gino n'était plus Gino.

Alors elle se contenta de faire la seule chose qu'elle jugeait logique : elle acquiesça. Mais elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux...

Jeremiah était un homme, et les hommes étaient effrayants.

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les oranges ont bon goût

**Titre :** Défaillance

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** A voir.

**Rating :** -18 ans ( je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller : peut-être jusque rien, mais sait-on jamais )

**Résumé :** Anya se sent mal : elle doute de tout, jusqu'à de sa propre existence. Jeremiah pourra-t-il la sauver d'elle-même?

**Notes d'auteur :** Non, sérieux... Personne ne lit cette fan-fiction?  
Juste pour vous prévenir, dans le cas où vous lisiez... je poste mes chapitres à un rythme assez inégal. Et même leur taille est inégale... Je suis désolée, mais je passe le bac, cette année, alors je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire.  
Mais de toute façon, si personne ne me lit, ça n'a aucune importance, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**Défaillance**

**Chapitre 2 : Les oranges ont bon goût**

Lorsqu'Anya se réveilla de nouveau, elle fut surprise de s'être _de nouveau_ endormie. Elle ne se savait pas fatiguée au point d'avoir encore besoin de sommeil... Mais enfin, tout ce qu'elle savait, elle en doutait...

Après avoir pris le temps de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce - Jeremiah laissant apparemment la lumière allumée quand elle dormait - et de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure ( ou hier? elle n'avait plus la notion du temps ), elle décida de se lever. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce, même si celle-ci était à la fois confortable et rassurante. Elle voulait _savoir_.

Voyant sa bande jaune sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle, elle l'a prit et s'attacha les cheveux comme elle le faisait habituellement : en une queue de cheval haute.

Elle se sentait un peu faible et avait la tête qui tournait, mais elle réussi malgré tout sans grande peine à sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle entendit un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle pouvait identifier malgré tout grâce à l'odeur qui l'accompagnait : quelqu'un - qu'elle supposait être Jeremiah - cuisinait. Bien... ça ne la dérangeait pas : elle avait un peu faim. Elle descendit alors les escaliers ( elle était à l'étage ) qui étaient au bout du couloir, bien décidée à avaler quelque chose, et se rendit dans ce qu'elle supposait être la cuisine. Elle vit Jeremiah qui lui tournait le dos, occuper à... quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. Elle ne savait pas grand chose des occupations "normales" des gens "normaux", et même si elle les avait déjà su un jour, elle les avait alors oubliées.

- Jeremiah, appela-t-elle, impassible.

Il lui sembla que Jeremiah ne s'attendait pas à sa présence ; ou peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et le fixa dans les yeux. Puis rien... Jeremiah avait l'air ridicule dans son tablier rose. Mais il était encore un homme...

- ... Anya ! dit-il.

Elle tourna la tête, l'ignorant. Elle pouvait voir l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

Elle voyait aussi des arbres à perte de vue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bien les distinguer.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : chez moi.

Elle le regarda.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Où sommes-nous?

Jeremiah n'étant pas stupide, il comprit ce qu'Anya lui demandait. Mais il n'allait pas y répondre et y donner l'emplacement géographique de sa maison : la gosse ne devrait pas partir maintenant.

Il soupira.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, dit-il.

Elle continuait à le regarder, impassible. Jeremiah trouvait ça assez décontenançant. Il avait certainement ramené chez lui la gosse la plus bizarre qui existait : après tout, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange et particulier qu'Anya !

Elle n'insista pas. Plutôt, elle s'installa sur une chaise et s'empara d'une des oranges qui étaient dans un panier, sur la table. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des manières, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Jeremiah - _pour l'instant_. Ca le surprenait juste un peu.

Elle regarda l'orange comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu, puis elle tourna son regard vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle.

Jeremiah n'avait bien sûr pas oublié ce qu'il faisait, mais de toute façon, à part la vaisselle qui restait à faire, il avait fini. Alors il pouvait bien ne s'occuper que de la gosse...

- Un gâteau ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait l'air fier ; Anya ne s'en soucia pas : elle ne croyait pas que l'image que voulait donner Jeremiah de lui était sincère. Elle tourna son regard vers quelque chose qu'elle décida de considérer comme plus intéressant : l'orange qu'elle tenait. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens, l'étudiant. Elle savait que ça se mangeait, mais... comment, au juste? Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Elle regarda Jeremiah. Puis de nouveau l'orange. Et encore une fois Jeremiah.

Elle lui tendit l'orange.

- Quoi? demanda Jeremiah, perplexe.

- J'ai faim, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé après avoir été libérée, mais avant... elle ne se souvenait pas. Et elle ne se souvenait pas non plus depuis combien de temps elle errait seule dans les rues. En fait... elle savait qu'elle traînait dans les rues, mais elle ne savait pas _où_, exactement : elle avait déjà commencé à oublier. C'était frustrant.

Jeremiah fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

- Et tu ne peux pas enlever la peau toute seule? demanda-t-il en lui prenant l'orange.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, et alors que Jeremiah enlevait la peau de l'orange, elle décida de lui dire la vérité :

- Non.

Jeremiah ne s'en formalisa pas. Il rendit l'orange à Anya... sans la peau.

Elle ne le remercia pas. Plutôt, elle ré-inspecta l'orange et, comprenant subitement - et à sa propre surprise - comment ça se mangeait, la sépara en deux et prit une tranche. Elle regarda la tranche avec un air légèrement méfiant mais, décidant que si Jeremiah voulait lui faire du mal, il ne l'aurait pas fait en l'empoisonnant, elle la mangea.

Ça avait un goût un peu amer, acide ; mais... c'était bon. Et très juteux. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce goût, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà mangé ne serait-ce qu'une orange. Elle ne se souvenait même pas en avoir déjà touché une... Mais enfin, sa mémoire n'était pas fiable : et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de quelque chose que ça ne faisait pas partie de son passé.

Décidant que les oranges étaient délicieuses, elle s'empressa de finir celle qu'elle avait commencé à manger. Ça avait vraiment bon goût !

- Tu aimes les oranges? demanda Jeremiah.

Elle... aimait les oranges?

- ... Ça a bon goût, répondit-elle.

Si les oranges avaient bon goût, alors ça devait peut-être vouloir dire qu'elle les aimait?

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devrait dire, mais elle continua tout de même :

- Je suppose... que j'aime les oranges...

Elle prit une autre orange et, cette fois, elle en enleva elle-même la peau, ayant _enregistré_ la façon dont Jeremiah l'avait fait auparavant. Elle avait faim, et les oranges étaient _délicieuses_.

Jeremiah soupira. Il se retourna et s'empressa de terminer la vaisselle. Pas que la gosse soit très bavarde, de toute façon...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors avec un temps pareil? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.

Il essuierait la vaisselle tout à l'heure.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Anya et vit que celle-ci était en train de manger sa troisième orange, sans aucune gêne. Et elle l'ignorait. On ne lui avait jamais appris les bonnes manières ou quoi? Il le lui demanda :

- On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, à l'armée?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants ; puis elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

C'était vrai : elle ne savait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas...

Jeremiah plissa les yeux. Puis il soupira de nouveau.

* * *

_Jeremiah l'avait emmenée chez lui..._ Dans un sens, même si il l'avait emmenée _de force_, Anya lui en était reconnaissante. Où que soit le "là-bas" où il l'avait trouvée, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien, et donc, que si elle n'était pas _ici_, elle serait probablement errante seule jusqu'à que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse la trouve, où alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de faim, de froid, ou d'autre chose ; qu'importe !

Mais malgré sa reconnaissance, elle se sentait terriblement mal, à la fois honteuse et coupable. Car au final... n'était-elle pas qu'un fardeau? Elle qui n'avait rien ni personne, qui n'avait pas même une mémoire fiable... à quoi servait-elle? Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans l'armée, quel était le but de son existence? _Pourquoi _vivait-elle? Jeremiah n'avait pas l'air de savoir le problème qu'elle était à elle seule... Mais quand il s'en rendrait compte, peut-être se débarrasserait-il d'elle? Elle se sentait mal...

De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester... Jeremiah avait beau lui offrir son hospitalité, elle n'en voulait pas : elle se méfiait de lui. Et il était _grand_ : les hommes grands étaient un danger. _Sauf Gino_.

Elle partirait : c'était pour le mieux...

Elle _devait_ partir.

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 3 : A peine un monstre

**Titre :** Défaillance

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** A voir.

**Rating :** -18 ans ( je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller : peut-être jusque rien, mais sait-on jamais )

**Résumé :** Anya se sent mal : elle doute de tout, jusqu'à de sa propre existence. Jeremiah pourra-t-il la sauver d'elle-même?

**Notes d'auteur :** Si vous lisez, pitié, faîtes-le savoir ! Laissez vos impressions, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ce que j'écris !  
Ok, je comprends que vous ne pouviez ou ne vouliez pas toujours ; je comprends que lorsque notre ordi' bug ou lorsqu'on est fatigué, on n'ait pas envie de perdre notre temps à commenter. Mais... je ne vous demande pas grand chose ! Juste que vous me fassiez savoir si oui ou non ça vaut la peine que je continue cette fan-fiction ! Parce que vraiment, j'ai la nette impression de perdre mon temps, là : j'écris pour vous, pas pour moi ! Et j'ai très franchement mieux à faire que de perdre des heures à écrire quelque chose que personne ne prend la peine de lire et/ou aime : j'ai un bac à réviser, MOI, et des tas de dossiers à faire ! !

* * *

**Défaillance**

**Chapitre 3 : A peine un monstre**

L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui faisait du bien.

Après qu'elle eusse manger sa quatrième - ou cinquième? orange, Jeremiah lui avait dit d'aller se laver. Elle lui avait juste lancé un regard vide... Il ne lui avait pas demandé si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Alors elle l'avait docilement suivi à l'étage.

Il lui avait donné une de ses chemises et lui avait montré la salle de bain. La salle de bain n'était pas bien grande, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus : elle était déjà plus grande que celle qu'elle utilisait elle-même _avant_.

Avant de la laisser seule, Jeremiah lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il serait en bas. C'était inutile de lui dire ça...

Elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre son temps : elle ne prenait jamais son temps pour se doucher...

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Jeremiah l'attendait adossé au mur à côté de la porte. Elle n'aimait pas ça : il lui avait dit qu'il serait en bas. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens lui mentent... Elle n'aimait pas non plus être prise par surprise. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser...

- J'ai préparé ta chambre, dit-il.

_Sa_ chambre?

- Je ne compte pas rester, fit-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas où aller.

Anya n'aimait pas le ton de l'homme. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi, dit-elle.

- Et que comptes-tu faire?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

C'était vrai... En quoi ça le regardait ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie? Ce n'était pas comme si ils se connaissaient, tous les deux. Jeremiah n'avait rien à faire dans _sa_ vie.

Elle le vit soupirer. Encore...

Comme si elle semblait déjà avoir oublié ses propres mots, Anya demanda :

- Je peux avoir des vêtements? Autres que tes chemises, je veux dire.

Même si Jeremiah savait la gosse bizarre, elle arrivait quand même à le surprendre. Ne prenait-elle pas en compte ce qu'elle disait elle-même? Ou alors, manquait-elle vraiment de bonnes manières?

Il prit le temps de la dévisager. La chemise qu'elle portait était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, et même boutonnée, elle laissait presque voir la poitrine - petite - de la gosse. Les manches étaient si longues qu'il ne pouvait distinguer les mains d'Anya, et la chemise y arrivait à mi-cuisse. Mais autrement, elle ne portait rien d'autre... pas même de sous-vêtements.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre, dit-il.

- Alors va en acheter.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Et je n'irai pas avant que la tempête se calme.

Anya fit la moue - ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus, ennuyée. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette chemise.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée? demanda Anya.

Elle était en train de manger un morceau du gâteau que Jeremiah avait fait. Le gâteau était aux oranges ; elle l'aimait. C'était vraiment bon.

- Lors de notre combat, précisa-t-elle.

- Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je te tue? rétorqua Jeremiah, les sourcils froncés.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à manger.

Puis, sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse, elle leva les yeux et le regarda.

Alors Jeremiah y répondit :

- Je t'aurais tuée, vraiment. Mais j'ai certainement eu pitié de toi.

Pitié? Il avait eut pitié d'elle !? Anya aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. La réponse de Jeremiah lui donna l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle : à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus embarrassant que d'être épargnée par pitié. Ça voulait donc dire qu'elle était faible? Qu'elle ne _valait pas_ la peine d'être tuée?

Elle baissa le regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Elle se sentait mal.

Elle voulait _partir_.

- Tu es un idiot, murmura-t-elle.

Jeremiah ne fit aucune remarque. Il était plutôt préoccupé par autre chose.

- Tu disais que tu n'avais nulle part où aller, fit-il.

Anya leva de nouveau le regard. Elle haussa un sourcil puis dit :

- Oui, et alors? Tu comptes revenir là-dessus?

- Et tes parents?

Anya fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas quoi y répondre : si elle avait des parents, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Jeremiah reprit :

- Tu en as, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez eux?

- Je ne sais pas...

La gosse faisait-elle sa crise d'adolescence ou quelque chose dans le genre? Fuyait-elle ses parents?

Quelque peu blasé, il demanda :

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai des parents.

Oh... Jeremiah se sentit soudainement stupide de l'avoir jugée si vite.

- Et tes tuteurs, alors? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit Anya, le regard vide.

Avant que Jeremiah puisse intervenir, elle reprit, comme si elle récitait une formule :

- J'appartiens à l'armée.

Quoi?

- Enfin, _j'appartenais_... reprit-elle.

- C'est une blague? demanda Jeremiah, les yeux écarquillés.

Comment ça, elle appartenait à l'armée !? Si c'était légal, il le saurait !

Anya avait toujours le regard aussi vide. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi ce qu'elle avait dit stupéfiait Jeremiah.

Elle demanda :

- C'est un problème?

- Je... depuis combien de temps?

Elle sembla y réfléchir, puis dit :

- Je ne sais pas.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'a pas l'air de savoir", pensa Jeremiah.

- Longtemps, reprit Anya. Toujours, peut-être. Je...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux.

- Mes souvenirs... ils sont vagues. Et je n'en ai aucun datant d'assez loin pour te répondre.

Son regard s'assombri, mais elle continua :

- J'ai continuellement l'impression que ma mémoire s'efface. Je n'ai pas de passé...

Jeremiah prit alors pleinement conscience que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Anya n'avait jamais retrouvé la mémoire. Il y avait bien un Geass qui avait fait effet sur elle, et il l'avait bien annulé. Grâce à son propre Geass Canceller, il avait _en plus_ pu voir les traces d'un deuxième Geass, mais celui-ci avait déjà été "désactivé". Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi la gosse ne se souvenait toujours de rien !?

Anya releva la tête et, encore une fois comme si elle n'avait rien dit, fit à Jeremiah :

- Donne-moi un verre d'eau.

Jeremiah ne réagit pas. Il avait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

- Jeremiah, appela-t-elle.

Le concerné sortit de son état de stupeur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre, dit-il en se levant.

Anya l'ignora.

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à l'armée? demanda Jeremiah en lui tendant le verre d'eau qu'elle avait réclamé.

Anya prit le verre d'eau, bu une gorgée, puis regarda Jeremiah dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que je suis un monstre? demanda-t-elle.

Un monstre? Jeremiah haussa les sourcils. Qui croirait que cette maigre petite fille était un monstre?

Elle reprit :

- Ils disent de moi que j'en suis un.

Elle bu une autre gorgée d'eau puis, avec un regard une nouvelle fois vide, dit :

- Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de ne pas être un monstre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Jeremiah ne pensait pas qu'Anya avait ne serait-ce que l'_air_ d'un monstre.

Il la dévisagea... Elle était petite, même pour son âge. Elle était maigre, aussi : elle ne se nourrissait probablement pas assez. Et elle ressemblait plus à une enfant qu'à une adolescente... Non, cette gosse n'avait rien d'un monstre.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois un monstre, dit-il.

- Ce que tu crois ou non n'a pas d'importance.

Jeremiah haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Anya poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien.

* * *

La gosse s'était endormie sur le canapé. Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'allonger ou de demander une couverture. De toute façon, Jeremiah était quand même allé lui en chercher une pour la couvrir... Il l'aurait bien montée dans sa chambre, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller : pour avoir autant besoin de dormir, Anya devait être vraiment fatiguée ; autant la laisser se reposer pour l'instant.

Dehors, la pluie s'intensifiait ; elle s'abattait violemment contre les vitres. Le vent était si fort qu'il semblait gronder, et même si ce n'était que le début de la journée, il faisait si sombre qu'on aurait presque pu se croire la nuit. La tempête n'était pas prête de s'arrêter, et Jeremiah n'eut aucune peine à le remarquer.

Il soupira.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur :** Non, franchement, juste pour insister : **j'en suis au TROISIÈME chapitre, et je n'ai PAS UN SEUL COMMENTAIRE ! ! !**  
Donc, pour ne pas perdre mon temps pour rien, j'ai décidé de ne pas poster la suite tant que je ne reçois pas de commentaires. Les excuses, je les connais toutes, mais moi aussi, quand j'écris, je le fais avec mon ordi' qui bug et/ou quand je suis fatiguée. Et comme j'écris pour vous et non pour moi, si j'estime que personne n'aime assez ce que je fais pour en montrer en vouloir la suite, alors j'arrêterai.  
C'est de l'ingratitude que de ne pas montrer sa reconnaissance pour quelque chose fait pour nous et qu'on aime.  
**Alors si vous voulez la suite, COMMENTEZ !**  
Parce que quand on écrit trois chapitres dont personne ne prend la peine de dire ce qu'il en pense, on a vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu les heures qu'on a passé à les écrire.** Et ce que je dis là vaut aussi pour ma précédente fan-fic sur Code Geass, que j'ai écrite en DEUX JOURS et que personne n'a ( encore? ) commenté alors même que j'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir VOUS la faire lire.**  
**Merci à ceux qui comprendront et qui commenteront. Et si personne ne le fait, il n'y aura tout simplement pas de suite à cette fan-fiction.** Tant pis pour vous si vous l'aimez ( non, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que c'est le cas, mais vous me comprenez quand même )...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rien ni personne

**Titre :** Défaillance

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** A voir.

**Rating :** -18 ans ( je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller : peut-être jusque rien, mais sait-on jamais )

**Résumé :** Anya se sent mal : elle doute de tout, jusqu'à de sa propre existence. Jeremiah pourra-t-il la sauver d'elle-même?

**Notes d'auteur :** Quelle surprise ai-je eu en voyant que j'avais eut un commentaire !  
Merci beaucoup à **yaki-tsukuse** ! Je dois avouer que je ne croyais pas que cette fan-fiction intéressait quelqu'un, puisque personne ne disait ce qu'il en pensait. Donc, vraiment, **merci beaucoup pour le commentaire !** Ça m'attristait un peu de ne pas poster la suite alors que j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitre d'avance, et que je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner cette fic.

* * *

**Défaillance**

**Chapitre 4 : Rien ni personne**

La vie était cruelle... L'humanité était un énorme gâchis. C'était ce qu'Anya croyait.

Mais elle ne prétendrait jamais ne pas avoir contribué à ce-dit "gâchis"... Elle ne prétendrait jamais ne pas avoir provoqué de malheurs. Elle ne prétendrait jamais ne pas être le monstre que certains voyaient en elle. Car lorsqu'elle tuait, lorsqu'elle suivait aveuglément les ordres, lorsqu'elle _détruisait_... elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait les conséquences de ses actes. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle finirait toujours par _oublier_.

Elle comptait vivre ainsi jusqu'à sa mort ; _c'était les ordres_. Elle savait qu'elle aurait fini par mourir jeune, de toute façon... Elle savait qu'elle ne méritait que ça. Et elle savait qu'obéir aux ordres était la seule chose pour laquelle elle vivait alors. L'ordre d'obéir était comme imprégné dans son cerveau... L'ordre de _détruire_...

Mais quand elle s'était retrouvée seule à la rue, sans rien ni personne, à seulement quinze ans, elle n'était plus rien. _Rien ni personne..._ Elle n'appartenait plus à l'armée à cause de sa condamnation à mort ; elle n'avait plus d'ordres auxquels obéir ; elle n'avait plus de rôle... Elle avait juste l'impression lourde et gênante qu'elle devait se rendre _quelque part_, mais elle ne savait pas _où_... Elle ne se _souvenait_ pas. Alors elle s'était juste contenter d'attendre. Attendre quoi? Elle n'en savait rien...

En y pensant, elle se dit que si Jeremiah ne l'avait pas forcée à venir chez lui, elle serait probablement morte d'ici quelques jours... Pas que mourir était une option si désagréable, à ses yeux. Ça ressemblait même presque à ordre : une fois morte, tout serait fini. Et tout recommencerai peut-être? C'était comme ça, à l'armée, en tout cas : une fois qu'elle finissait une mission, elle en avait une autre. C'était comme une ligne interminable... La seule fin aurait été la mort si seulement elle n'avait pas été déchue de ses fonctions militaires.

Mais maintenant... que devait-elle faire? Elle était perdue. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait - _pas qu'elle se souvenait de grand chose_, elle avait toujours appartenu à l'armée. Elle avait toujours suivi les ordres, quels qu'ils fussent ; elle avait toujours mené à bien ses missions... Sans armée, sans ordres... elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de raison de vivre. Et alors même qu'elle était libre pour la première fois, elle avait envie de pleurer. Car au fond, même si elle était libre, elle était encore prisonnière d'elle-même. Et même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait retourner à l'armée, elle ne le _voulait_ pas : pour la première fois, elle pouvait faire ses propres choix, et elle avait choisi de ne plus être un monstre.

- Eh, Anya.

Jeremiah...

Elle se retourna. Jeremiah était derrière elle, la regardant bizarrement et tenant un sac d'oranges.

Elle lui lança un regard vide. C'était habituel venant d'elle...

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Jeremiah.

Tout allait bien, eut-elle envie d'y dire. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler, alors elle se contenta juste de pencher un peu la tête sur le côté et de partir ramasser d'autres oranges, ignorant Jeremiah. Elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il avait l'habitude, de toute façon...

Ça faisait déjà quatre mois qu'elle vivait chez Jeremiah. Au début, elle voulait vraiment partir ; mais par la suite... elle avait appris à aimer cet endroit. Jeremiah était gentil. Il s'énervait vite, mais il était quand même gentil... Et il faisait de bons repas.

Il lui avait même acheté des vêtements ! Certains étaient trop grands, puisqu'il était allé les acheter sans elle, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Tant que ça la couvrait, ça lui allait. Et ses vêtements étaient confortables ; ils étaient aussi pratique pour le travail à la ferme.

Quand Jeremiah lui avait dit qu'il cultivait des oranges, Anya avait eut envie de se moquer de lui. C'était _bizarre_... Mais il l'avait dit avec un tel sérieux qu'elle avait accepté de l'aider.

Un noble qui cultivait des oranges... c'était assez risible. Avec tout l'argent qu'il avait, Jeremiah n'en avait pas besoin ; alors Anya se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça... Mais de toute façon, Anya aimait les oranges, alors aider Jeremiah ne lui posait aucun problème. Ça lui permettait de s'occuper et de se vider la tête, de ne plus avoir besoin de _se souvenir_. Et... elle aimait cet endroit. Elle aimait aussi aider Jeremiah.

Pour la première fois de sa vie - ou de ce qu'elle connaissait de sa vie, du moins, Anya avait l'impression d'avoir une vie stable. Alors même qu'elle avait toujours des troubles de mémoire, elle sentait que tout était clair dans sa tête. Elle n'avait plus à suivre des ordres, elle n'avait plus à tuer, à détruire ! Elle n'avait plus non plus à prendre des médicaments. Sa vie était... légère. Simple. _Normale..._ Elle aimait sa vie actuelle.

Même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire confiance en sa mémoire.

_Même si elle devait encore aller quelque part..._

* * *

Assis sur le fauteuil, Jeremiah regardait la gosse. Elle était... désintéressée. Désintéressée de tout.

Anya était comme une servante très discrète, dans un sens. Il la logeait, la nourrissait et elle, elle l'aidait sans jamais se plaindre. Même lui trouvait parfois le travail à la ferme difficile, mais elle... elle travaillait sans rien dire, sans avoir l'air fatiguée, sans transpirer... Bon, en fait, il savait que le travail l'épuisait aussi, même si elle n'en montrait rien, mais... justement, c'était ça qui n'était pas normal : elle ne montrait _rien_.

Elle avait quinze ans, et elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire sans jamais se plaindre. Au début, il pensait que c'était de la timidité, qu'elle n'osait tout simplement pas dire quand elle était fatiguée ou qu'elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose ; mais, au vu de sa personnalité et de la liberté dont elle faisait preuve pour lui parler, il avait vite compris que non, la gosse n'était pas timide. Juste... désintéressée. Et encore, le désintérêt dont elle faisait preuve n'expliquait pas sa _soumission_ !

- Un problème? demanda Anya, sans décrocher la télé du regard.

Anya n'aimait pas particulièrement la télé, mais elle aimait pouvoir suivre les actualités. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une sorte de contrôle sur elle-même, sur ce qu'elle _savait_... Alors quand elle regardait la télé, Jeremiah évitait de la déranger : lui-même n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il lisait le journal.

- Des amis vont venir dans quelques jours, dit-il.

Elle se décida à le regarder. Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu as des amis? demanda-t-elle.

C'était quoi cette réaction !?

- Pourquoi t'as l'air d'en douter !? fit Jeremiah.

- C'est juste... tu vis reculé dans la campagne, tu cultives des oranges, tu as une personnalité instable, tu -

- J'ai des limites ! la coupa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Anya se tut.

- Tu as de la chance de n'être qu'une gosse maigre, maugréa Jeremiah.

Anya ne répondit rien. Jugeant que la télé était plus importante que Jeremiah, elle se désintéressa de lui.

* * *

L'homme gras la regardait avec une méfiance non dissimulée. Anya lui renvoya son regard... Elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Il était gras et _grand_.

D'habitude, Jeremiah s'occupait de livrer les oranges à ses clients, mais à cause de l'arrivée de ses "amis" le jour-même, il ne voulait pas s'absenter. Alors Anya lui avait proposé de faire le travail à sa place... Il s'était d'abord étouffé avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, vexant Anya ; puis il s'y était fermement opposé. Mais Anya l'avait convaincu : elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle.

Il lui avait dit de ne pas traîner, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à venir la chercher. Elle lui avait rétorqué froidement que, de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune raison de traîner.

Elle commença à s'impatienter. L'homme en face d'elle soupira lourdement.

- L'argent, réclama-t-elle.

- Je m'attendais à c'que c'soit Gottwald qu'vienne livrer.

Anya n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Il mâchait ses mots plus qu'il ne les disait vraiment, et il postillonnait beaucoup. Elle trouvait ça écoeurant.

- Et? fit-elle, impassible.

- Rien, rien ! J'me disais juste qu't'es bien jeune et maigre pour être employée par c'gars. T'es qui, au juste?

- Anya.

- Anya, hein? Et t'es qui, pour lui?

- Il m'a recueillie. C'est tout... L'argent, s'il-vous-plait.

- Ah ! J'pensais que t'étais une voleuse, mais s'tu vis chez lui...

Cet homme l'ennuyait. Elle, une voleuse? Elle n'était pas sûre que qui que ce soit puisse s'en sortir indemne en volant Jeremiah, alors elle ne serait certainement pas celle à le tenter !

De nouveau, elle réclama l'argent :

- L'argent.

L'homme grogra, puis, d'une voix forte, fit :

- Ouais, ouais ! Pourquoi t'impatientes autant?

- Jeremiah veut que je rentre le plus vite possible.

- Mouais... 'Êtes pas dans une relation, t'les deux, n'est-ce pas?

Une relation? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là? Les gens normaux étaient bizarres, songea alors Anya.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Alors c'est ça !? Ah, c'gars est un fou ! 'Est un pédophile ou que'que chose dans l'genre?

"Pédophile"? C'était quoi, ça?

- Pédophile? interrogea Anya.

- Ouais, t'sais bien ! Un pervers, quoi !

En fait, non : Anya ne comprenait pas ce que demandait exactement cet homme. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre alors, ennuyée et pressée, elle dit :

- Je ne sais pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à y demander. L'argent, maintenant : je suis pressée.

L'homme fronça ses larges sourcils puis dit :

- C'bon, c'bon ! Moi, c'que j'en dis, c'est qu'c'est malsain, c't'histoire. Une gosse si frêle qu'toi 'vec c'gars, c'est pas normal !

Pourquoi ce n'était pas normal? Anya fronça à son tour les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogative.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah, c'est évident ! M'enfin, j'devrais m'taire, moi...

Oui, il devrait se taire. Anya était pressée, et elle ne voulait pas que Jeremiah lui reproche d'être revenue trop tard : il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait être de retour pour dix-sept heures maximum.

L'homme gras lui tendit des billets.

- Tiens, voilà ton argent, l'gosse.

Anya compta les billets, s'assurant que la somme corresponde à celle que Jeremiah lui avait dit de ramener et, satisfaite, les rangea dans son sac.

Puis elle repartit à la ferme, plus tellement pressée d'y arriver. Elle espérait vraiment que les amis de Jeremiah n'étaient pas encore arrivés, qu'elle puisse au moins allée se cacher dans sa chambre et les éviter. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur : J'insiste, mais franchement, une fois encore, merci beaucoup à yaki-tsukuse pour le commentaire ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai posté ce quatrième chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les invités

**Titre :** Défaillance

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** A voir.

**Rating :** -18 ans ( je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller : peut-être jusque rien, mais sait-on jamais )

**Résumé :** Anya se sent mal : elle doute de tout, jusqu'à de sa propre existence. Jeremiah pourra-t-il la sauver d'elle-même?

**Notes d'auteur :** Je suis déçue de ne voir qu'une seule personne commentant ma fan-fiction alors que je sais avoir plus de lecteurs. J'ai attendu d'avoir au moins UN commentaire d'une autre personne, mais il semble que je vous ai fait attendre pour rien puisque je n'ai pas eut plus de commentaires... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire dans le vide ; mais surtout, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez du respect pour ce que j'écris, parce que quand on respecte, on le montre : poster un commentaire ne vous tuera pas...

* * *

**Défaillance**

**Chapitre 5 : Les invités**

Pour être franc, Jeremiah n'avait pas envie que ces gens - ses _amis_ qui n'en étaient pas vraiment - viennent chez lui. Chacun avait sa part de malheur, et Jeremiah avait besoin de ne plus y penser, de s'éloigner du passé... Alors quand il avait reçu une lettre de leur part disant qu'ils s'invitaient chez lui, Jeremiah avait regretté de leur avoir dit où il habitait.

Il ne voulait pas d'eux chez lui. Pas _encore_, du moins... Il avait déjà Anya, et c'était suffisant.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur de leur refuser son hospitalité. Il ne pouvait pas fuir pour toujours, enfin ! Et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis. Il voulait se prouver que les choses pouvaient s'améliorer...

Alors quand il entendit toquer à la porte, même si il n'était pas grandement enthousiaste, il alla ouvrir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Anya rentra chez Jeremiah, elle remarqua d'entrée les voix dans la cuisine. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir été plus rapide : elle ne voulait pas voir ces gens. Ils n'étaient rien pour elle, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien montré, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en eux...

Mais elle devait donner l'argent à Jeremiah. Et elle faisait toujours tout _dans les règles_... C'était les ordres.

Alors lentement, en espérant attirer le moins possible l'attention, elle se rendit dans la cuisine.

Et elle fut accueilli par un silence soudain ; et par beaucoup trop de paires de yeux tournés vers elle. Elle se sentit mal...

- Tu as pris ton temps, lui dit Jeremiah.

Elle lui lança un regard vide.

- Je suis en avance, répondit-elle.

Jeremiah regarda distraitement sa montre, puis il lui prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait.

Sentant quelque chose frotter sa jambe, Anya baissa le regard. Ce qu'elle vit lui réchauffa quelque peu le coeur : Arthur était là, se collant à sa jambe en ronronnant doucement.

Elle aimait Arthur. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il était une des seules choses qui restait de Suzaku. Elle l'aimait aussi parce qu'il était affectueux, et qu'étant un animal, il n'était pas comme les gens : il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était qu'un chat, après tout... Mais elle l'aimait quand même.

Elle le souleva à hauteur de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis, avec une expression toujours aussi vide et à la surprise de tous ceux présents dans la pièce - car personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle connaisse ce chat, fit :

- Oh... Arthur...

Voyant le chat, Jeremiah s'énerva brusquement :

- Que...? Qui a ramené ce chat dans ma cuisine? Dehors !

En d'autres circonstances, Anya se serait moquée de lui. Il avait l'air comique, à s'énerver comme ça... Mais cette fois, elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle ne voulait pas être en compagnie de _ces gens_. Alors elle sortit de la cuisine, le chat calé contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Du côté de Jeremiah, les invités - invités qui se composaient respectivement de Kallen, d'Ohgi, de Villeta, de Kaguya et de Sayoko - étaient stupéfiés. Qu'est-ce qu'Anya Alstreim faisait chez Jeremiah Gottwald?

Le silence était pesant. Ce fut Kallen qui le brisa :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Jeremiah se sentait quelque peu embarrassé. Il ne leur avait rien dit au sujet d'Anya, après tout.

Mais il répondit fermement :

- Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, alors je l'ai recueillie.

- Tu l'as adoptée !? s'enquit de nouveau Kallen, d'une voix forte.

- Non. Je ne suis pas même son tuteur. Elle vit juste chez moi.

- Ah !? Mais... c'est légal?

Non, ce n'était pas légal. Anya n'avait que quinze ans... Elle était mineure.

Jeremiah s'assit à la table puis soupira. D'une voix basse et avec un ton grave, il dit :

- Je ne crois pas que l'existence même de cette gosse soit légale.

Ohgi fronça les sourcils et intervint :

- Que veux-tu dire?

Jeremiah baissa le regard, pensif.

Il répondit :

- Elle dit n'avoir ni famille, ni tuteur. Elle dit que jusque là, elle appartenait juste à l'armée.

Il leva le regard vers Ohgi et reprit :

- Si c'était légal, je le saurais.

Ohgi comprit. Jeremiah ne voulait pas faire prendre de risques à la gosse en la déclarant... Si vraiment elle appartenait à l'armée, alors elle était en danger. Elle l'était jusqu'à sa _suppression_ confirmée... Car bien entendu, les plus hauts placés ne voulaient certainement pas laisser des preuves de leurs actes illégaux ! Et la simple appartenance de cette gosse à l'armée était suspecte, curieuse...

Après tout... pourquoi une gosse aussi jeune qu'Anya Alstreim appartiendrait à l'armée? Certes, elle était _la_ plus jeune des Knights of Round ; forcément, ça laissait des sceptiques ! mais... qu'y avait-il de cacher derrière l'existence de la gosse? Car elle n'avait techniquement pas le droit d'être militaire : même si personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en soucier, elle n'avait pas seize ans !

Et n'avoir ni famille, ni tuteur, c'était également suspect.

Ohgi soupira à son tour, concerné. Puis il dit :

- Et comme ce n'est pas légal, tu ne la déclareras pas parce que tu ne veux pas y faire prendre de risques.

- C'est ça, confirma Jeremiah.

- Tu as essayer d'y en parler? D'y demander ce qu'elle faisait dans l'armée, je veux dire?

- Elle ne me dit rien que je ne sache pas déjà. Quand j'essaie d'insister, elle change toujours de sujet.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, le dos calé contre l'oreiller, Anya caressait distraitement Arthur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne quitterait plus sa chambre tant que les invités de Jeremiah ne seraient pas partis. Elle ne voulait pas être en leur présence...

Les gens étaient une menace : c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Alors elle n'avait pas confiance aux gens... Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur d'eux, mais elle les _craignait_ ; et cette crainte lui avait déjà sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. De plus... comment pouvait-elle faire confiance aux gens quand elle-même n'était pas une personne de confiance? Elle avait toujours suivi les ordres, même quand elle devait éliminer ses propres coéquipiers afin de n'être que le seul témoin des missions qu'elle avait du mener à bien et des crimes qu'elle avait du commettre.

Les gens étaient une menace, et "menace" signifiait "danger".

- Anya, appela Jeremiah.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas descendre maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre !

Elle entendit Jeremiah soupirer. Avait-il comprit?

- Anya, j'entre.

Jeremiah ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ; elle aurait dut fermer à clé. Si seulement Jeremiah ne lui avait pas confisqué la clé de sa chambre... Elle eut envie de pousser une plainte.

- Je ne descendrai pas, dit-elle.

- Si tu veux, répondit Jeremiah.

Si elle voulait? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'insister? C'était bien la première fois !

- Mais, reprit-il, tu ne pourras pas les éviter : les filles dormiront dans ta chambre.

- Quoi !?

Comment ça, les filles dormiraient dans sa chambre !? Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'ils resteraient la nuit ! Et son intimité, alors?

- Mais je -

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, la coupa fermement Jeremiah.

- Pourquoi?

Ca ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ces filles ne l'attaqueraient pas dans son sommeil?

- Villeta et Ohgi prendront la chambre d'amis, et bien évidemment, je ne partagerai pas ma chambre avec les filles. Alors elles dormiront dans ta chambre.

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi les filles ne vont pas avec toi? Je ne les veux pas dans ma chambre !

Comment ça, pourquoi les filles n'allaient pas avec lui !? C'était évident, enfin ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à s'exciter comme ça? Pour elle qui gardait toujours son calme, c'était vraiment étrange de la voir lui répondre comme ça !

Il souleva un sourcil.

- Tu plaisantes? fit-il.

Anya lui envoya un regard mauvais. Bien sûr que non, elle ne plaisantait pas ! Pourquoi il ne dormait pas avec les filles, lui? Pourquoi c'était à elle de partager sa chambre avec elles? Elle ne les connaissait qu'à peine ! Et elles n'étaient pas ses amies !

Jeremiah fronça les sourcils, pensif. Puis, ennuyé, il fit :

- Ecoute... ne discute pas.

Alors Anya obéit. Elle ne discuterait pas.

Et comme elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas éviter les invités de Jeremiah, elle se leva - réveillant pleinement Arthur au passage - et descendit, Jeremiah à sa suite.

Elle n'aimait pas ça...

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur :_ J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est minable, mais... du fait de n'avoir qu'une seule personne ayant commenté cette fan-fiction, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de faire suffisamment d'efforts pour l'améliorer. Si vous voulez que je fasse des efforts, dîtes-le juste... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'insister avec ça, mais vraiment, ne me donnez pas l'impression de n'écrire pour rien, s'il-vous-plait !_**


End file.
